crusaderpgfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Head.Boy.Hog
Welcome Hi, welcome to Crusade RPG Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Head.Boy.Hog page. We hope you enjoy it here and decide to stay! Go to the Main Page to find out what you need to do to begin! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- InSpeck (Talk) 23:11, July 28, 2011 No, no, not yet. We're not done with it, we don't want users coming here and starting yet. Later on, though (way later on). Thanks, and don't tell other users about this wiki xD Zanzan and I are thinking of keeping it secretive until we're done everything. InSpeck -Talk Page- 23:17, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks for letting me know. When I get a chance to, I'll change them, because Zan's on vacation right now, but he has internet too. And Monkey RP WIki? xD What's with all the animal roleplay wikis recently. InSpeck -Talk Page- 23:23, July 28, 2011 (UTC) No, not much. You should check out my character page to see an example. And just pick either Dandra or Ukon and use the correct infobox, etc. Good luck! InSpeck -Talk Page- 23:26, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Alright. When Zan is done with that page he made earlier with what the duties are of each occupation, you can see and look what the job of a Guard captain is. Edit this. InSpeck -Talk Page- 23:38, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Also, the setting is 1227. My character is 26 (turning 27), so he was born in 1201. InSpeck -Talk Page- 23:43, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok, you're person could be 29. You do the math to get his birthyear though xD And for Doll Divine, I honestly don't know. Me and Zan kind of just found it and put the link there. Maybe taking a screenshot, cutting it in something like Paint, save it, then you have the photo. That's what I do. InSpeck -Talk Page- 23:52, July 28, 2011 (UTC) I asked Zan about character limit, and he said he is still thinking about it. So for now, just stay with one. InSpeck -Talk Page- 00:53, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hey Head.Boy, Sorry I couldn't talk to you before (vacation and all) but now that I'm ready to go with the site, I need some help to start it up. Would you want to help by first Affiliating with us (from Hogwarts RPG) and secondly by..... helping? lol xD Thanks so much, and your guy is really cool! Helping Well at the moment I think I have decided that our wiki is ready for users. Do you know any ways of getting more users? Like on their talk pages on other wikis? Can I do it on the hogwarts rpg wiki? Wanna go on Xat?..... (this is more of a Hogwarts RPG Message....lol) It's cool. I just think you should know that the user who created that new Hogwarts RPG Wiki is on it...... Awkz for me lol Your mad about it right? And what about Luna? Captain of the Guard You can now edit the Urgon City Guard Barracks, (post a link to your office, post pictures, ect) ((more a less like a classroom on Hogwarts RPG Wiki). Have fun! RE:Office Like a main room in the Guards Barracks that is his room. If you don't want to make it you don't have to. Thanks, The Guards Barracks is a place for training and waiting for orders from you. Guards can live there... but most wont. You have the same choice. Your office is the place you give orders from. PS. I like the gates! Could be nice for the castle when the king and queen make it! That's cool, you can still edit the Guards Barracks though. WB Do you have a wordbubble? Admiral(MANDRAKES!) 15:31, August 4, 2011 (UTC) If you know it, can you give me a link to that wiki where you can request logos, wordmarks, and favicons? Thanks, Admiral(MANDRAKES!) 16:04, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Admiral(MANDRAKES!) 16:08, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Afflilates That would be great! I'll post it on the front page asap. (I have already seen it and think it's really good Head.Boy :D Good work!) Other Affiliates? Hey, I was wondering if you knew any other RP Wikis that I should affiliate with that would help me get more users? Thanks, Thanks :) Yah It's great! Wallet This is very well done! Thanks for this! Why don't we do this on the Hogwarts RPG Wiki, would make it easier would't it? I have given you Rollback rights! Congratz! I am really glad you like it here! :D Re:Help Well, the Wiki is sort of ready for users, so anyway to get users would help lol. Also, I am trying to become Affiliates with CHB Wiki. I have already asked them so I am giving them time to think about it. Umm.... Well you don't really... It's just when you lose 40 Copper, you have 3 Gold | 9 Silver | 20 Copper. You don't really gain copper but people will use it to buy things ect. So yah lol.... and anyway it's not the main part of the wiki so it doesn't have to be perfect. I don't understand.... What you want me to delete? InSpeck worked very hard on that, I don't understand why it needs to be deleted. It has been deleted. I don't think InSpeck made one so I did. It's called Template:Rollback. I'm already on so many wikis. I'll see what I can do. Weirdo Guy (talk) 23:36, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Is this site like actual medevil times?I'm hungry, Phil. FEED ME! 13:34, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Admin Rights! Hey I have just given you Admin Rights! You have helped out a lot and you deserve them! Congratz! Wanna go on Hogwarts xat? Weirdo Guy (talk) 21:39, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey HBH. Could you maybe make a wordbubble for Draco? Thanks~ Admiral(MANDRAKES!) 00:13, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Well, it is needed for roleplaying, and Im hoping you want to roleplay? Admiral(MANDRAKES!) 13:15, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Well, the word bubble roleplay seems prettier than general sig rp. You dont have to make one if you like, But Its strogly recomeneded if you are to roleplay. Thanks :) Admiral(MANDRAKES!) 13:19, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Alright :) If you need any help, come message me or visit the creation page. Remember, this is a worbubble only for Draco. You nay have one for Head.Boy.Hog for messaging, but this one is only for Draco when he non-live rps. Admiral(MANDRAKES!) 13:24, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Meeting Tonight at 6:00 PM EST we are going to try to set up a meeting with all of the Administrative Team. Please try to be on chat at 6:00 PM EST, it's okay if you can not be there though. Thanks, Re: More Gaurds Needed I hate to say this but, every man and woman capable of fighting over the age of twenty needs to be called to the battlefront to defend their nations. Advise the notifiers to be gentle and not overly forceful. Battle Page Hey, I was wondering if you could do something for me. We are trying to make a form page just like the sorting one on Hogwarts RPG, here for battles. (It's also like the missions form page) If possible could you make one? Thanks, Perfect! Thanks so much! I know, we sort of tried it but for some reason it wasn't working right. It's not allowing us to add forms under it, like if I wanted to be sorted it wont let me put them in a list under it. RE: Hmm...it'd be weird to think that Colton is married though xD Sure, why not? Make her the same age as him or so and we'll make up some story of how they met lol. What wwill be her name? InSpeck -Talk Page- 17:40, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Ohh, SnapeFan told me about that situation. Was he suspended because he was suspicious..? Or because of the photo? Because suspension's pretty serious, I'm not sure if he deserved something that big. Anyways, the story seems to sound okay. What's her name? And are there any other photos that you can use? InSpeck -Talk Page- 18:00, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Ok. As for the picture... xD Ok. Err xD I guess it's fine for not. If we find a better one in the future , we'll use it. Unless you have other photos. You can create the page right now if you haven't already. InSpeck -Talk Page- 18:15, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- I couldn't find any real good pictures to use for Angela. I went with the obvious and looked up movie stills from the movie "The Duchess". If you want, you can look at some in Google Pictures and find a good one for Angela O__O InSpeck -Talk Page- 20:28, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, that photo seems fine. And for the picture right now, it doesn't really seem...to be medieval-ish. I was thinking maybe more like 'Roman' or something is what she reminded me of O__O And she does look like a superhero. But that new thumbnail is fine. You may change it. InSpeck -Talk Page- 22:24, August 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: The character word bubbles look great :) InSpeck -Talk Page- 23:46, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Character Limit I was thinking about the same thing as well. For now we need all the characters we can get to start real battles and such. I will switch it on the Creation Page. The Character Limit is now 3, 3, and 3. Thanks, ---- Thanks. =D Patty (I'm here if you need me!) 01:09, August 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: Yeah, sure. It'll be really cool. I'm sorry but I don't know where to find it. I would check out Doll Divne, that's where I found the ones we use here. Thanks Head :) No. And P.S this wiki has been shut down for a bit, since I'm not going here at all (Working on Hogwarts RPG) Thanks, Not Sure. But please stop messaging me here. I don't want to focas on this wiki. Well, Hog. Personally, I can forgive. But unfortunately, I can't bring you back without approval from others. However, you can try to redeem yourself and ask others for forgiveness. They will see you're really sorry and forgive (maybe). However, that is the best I can give you. Bye. Weirdo Guy (talk) 17:24, December 3, 2011 (UTC) I know. Just keep doing what you're doing and you may return (but with no rights, of course). Weirdo Guy (talk) 18:34, December 3, 2011 (UTC) WIKIA Dear Head.Boy.Hog, I have set up my Wikia called Harry Potter Wizarding World Roleplay Wiki please visit because its now OPEN! From Harryvlas123 19:04, January 4, 2012 (UTC)